Girlfriend
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: This is something different! It is to the lyriscs of Avril's Girlfriend! Dana is not happy with Logan's new blonde girlfriend and so decides to take action!


Girlfriend

One shot

**A/n: Just something I want to do!!!!! Dedicated to Athena, itz-dat-hypezie-kid!!!!!!**

xx__

Dana sits on the grass doing last minute homework when Logan and his new blonde come up._  
-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!-_

Dana stands up and pushes the blonde out the way._  
-No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one-_

She gives Logan a disapproving look._  
-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend-_

Logan smiles back, playing games with her mind.__

-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me-

Logan lets the blonde continue on and follows Dana._  
-No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret-_

Logan tries to grab Dana's hand, but Dana snatches it away._  
-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend-_

She turns round and faces him. Logan reaches out for her hand again. Dana lets him.__

Verse 1  
-You're so fine  
I want you mine-

She grips hard and tries to pull away, stopping herself._  
-You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time-_

Logan looks deep into her eyes and leans in for a kiss._  
-You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?-_

Dana turns her head away rejecting it._  
-Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah-_

She jumps back and pushes him hard._  
-I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right-_

Logan falls back as Dana spits in his face.__

Bridge  
-She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better-

The blonde comes back. Logan reaches for her hand to help him up._  
-I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!-_

Girls giggle as they pass Logan and the blonde helps him up.__

Chorus  
-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!-

Logan approaches Dana in the lounge._  
-No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one-_

Dana rolls her eyes as girls giggle._  
-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend-_

_Logan reaches for her hands again._

-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me-

Dana's face goes red as she accepts and stands up._  
-No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret-_

The blonde comes in and slaps Logan across the face._  
-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend-_

Everyone laughs hysterically as Dana slaps her back.__

Verse 2

_-I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me-_

Dana covers her face and runs away._  
-I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear-_

Logan doesn't follow, but makes it up to the blonde._  
-Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)-_

He kisses her. Zoey sees all of this.

_Bridge_

_-She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better-_

Zoey tells Dana. Dana cries into her pillow.

_-I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!-_

Dana gives up on life and goes around in a daze.

_Chorus_

_-Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!-_

No-one can get through to her.

_-No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one-_

Lola suggests a psychiatrist.

_-Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend-_

Dana freaks out and runs off.

_-Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me-_

Zoey and Nicole search everywhere for her whilst Lola reads her magazine.

_-No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret-_

Logan finds out that Dana is missing and dumps the blonde.

_-Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend-_

Logan runs around campus desperately looking for Dana.

_-In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better-_

Dana sits on the beach as Logan ran past frantically. She smiles knowing what's running through his head.

_-There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?-_

Logan stops as he sees her out the corner off his eye.

_-She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!-_

He walks towards her. Dana stands up and retreats.

_-In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better-_

Logan chases her around the beach.

_-There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?-_

Logan catches Dana and kisses him.

_-She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!-_

Dana brings him to the ground.

_Chorus _

_-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend-_

Zoey and Nicole see them lying side by side watching the sea.__

-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend-

They laugh and walk back to their dorm.

_-Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend-_

Logan and Dana kiss passionately.

Xx

**A/n: Something different!!! Tell me what you think, please??????**


End file.
